A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices (referred to herein as user devices) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops, and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items. In order to wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices include one or more antennas.
Many user devices additionally include a global positioning system (GPS) receiver to enable the user devices to accurately identify a current location of the user device and to help a user of the user device navigate. Such user devices include an additional antenna connected to the GPS receiver in order to receive GPS signals from GPS satellites.
Many user devices also include proximity sensors to enable the user devices to detect objects such as a user's body (e.g., a user's hand or leg). Such user devices include one or more sensor pads to enable the proximity sensors to detect objects.
Wireless communication antennas (e.g., Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) antennas, GSM antennas, etc.), GPS antennas and sensor pads all use considerable space within user devices. Therefore, devices that include some or all of these components may have restrictions regarding a minimum device size or additional components that can be included.